


pinkies

by ncts



Series: nct drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, NCT 2018, markhei, pinky holding, thats all it is JBNFGBFT, xuxi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts/pseuds/ncts
Summary: if his hands are too big, don't fret.





	pinkies

 

 

mark let out a groan. yukhei frowned, looking over at his boyfriend who was sat at his desk studying for his music theory final.

“are you okay?”

letting out a sigh, mark spun his chair around to look at yukhei.

“im just frustrated. suddenly none of this is making sense, and the final is in two days.”

yukhei nodded, patting the spot next to him on mark’s bed. the younger gets up, letting out another sigh, and plops next to yukhei on the bed.

“you’re doing great, okay? you’re probably just tired, you’ve been studying nonstop until super late at night and your brain is probably fried.”

mark nods, resting his head on yukhei’s shoulder. yukhei puts his hand on top of mark’s, causing mark to look up at yukhei.

“your hands are so big, why are they so big?”

yukhei smiles, pulling mark’s small hand into his.

“my hands aren’t so big, yours are just so small.”

“absolutely not.”

mark pouts, taking his hand out of yukhei’s, and wraps his fingers around his pinky.

yukhei’s heart skips a beat, as he looks at his quite obviously exhausted boyfriend, and he leans over and presses his lips to his temple.

“get some rest, you worked hard baby.”

eyes closed, mark nods, his head now nuzzled into yukhei’s arm.

* * *

the next morning, yukhei decides to take mark out to a well-deserved breakfast, and lets him sleep in just a little longer before waking him up.

it wasn’t until about 11 in the morning, that mark finally woke up, walking over to where yukhei is making his coffee, and wraps his arms around his middle.

yukhei puts his hands on top of mark’s, running his fingers along the backs of his hands.

“good morning, sunshine.”

“g’morning.”

the two stay silent until yukhei’s coffee is done, and yukhei finally speaks up.

“im taking you out to breakfast, go get ready.”

mark furrows his brows, looking up at yukhei.

yukhei smiled down at mark, nodding as he watched mark slowly shuffle back to where his bed is, to put on a pair of joggers and a t shirt, making himself look at least a little bit more acceptable than before.

once the two leave mark’s dorm, mark immediately grabs onto yukhei’s pinky, knowing his hands are far too small to comfortably hold yukhei’s.

the café wasn’t far from the campus, only about a 10 minute walk, that was covered in a comfortable silence like a blanket, the two too deep into appreciating the nature surrounding them as they walk.

once they sit down at a booth, yukhei orders a coffee for himself, [despite just having a cup before leaving], a tea for mark, and a muffin for the both of them.

mark still hadn’t let go on yukhei’s pinky. the two enjoyed their breakfast in silence, yukhei watching how mark scrolls through his instagram feed. after he put his phone down, yukhei decides to sneak a photo of mark holding his pinky, and does it successfully.

he also puts his phone down, and continues to eat the muffin, only letting mark cloud his mind, and yet again, he smiles.


End file.
